24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deleted scenes
Amanda Currently, a deleted scene for Amanda in Season 1 is listed for 3pm-4pm. But the episode guide for the prior episode, 2pm-3pm, contains the credit for her. Which is correct? or was she present in both? She is one of Proudhug's mystery characters, so I'd especially like to see this one figured out. – Blue Rook 21:49, 21 June 2008 (UTC)talk : I'm definately right for the deleted scene appearance. SignorSimon 21:56, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :: Is there any chance that you unintentionally catalogued a mistake that made it to the Special Disc? In other words, could they have accidentally mislabeled which episode that scene was deleted from? I only ask because in 2pm-3pm, the Drazen brothers meet in a restaurant and Amanda — a waitress — is credited for that episode. It doesn't seem consistent with 3pm-4pm. – Blue Rook 22:36, 21 June 2008 (UTC)talk There could be, but that's a pretty huge mistake to have made. In the scene Amanda serves Andre at the cafe, so unless we have proof that he leaves the cafe before 3pm-4pm, I think we should leave it. But if you see it before that episode somewhere else, then we can change it. SignorSimon 06:34, 22 June 2008 (UTC) : 24 deleted scene menus often have awkward descriptions, misspellings, and other problems, so an error like this wouldn't surprise me at all. And, I don't have Season 1 DVDs (and I will not purchase them until a collection comes along that definitely has the extra footage of the shootout from the finale) so I cannot solve this myself... but in the episode guide for 2pm-3pm, it says the Drazen brothers embrace before leaving the restaurant (in the Split Screen right before the close of the episode). If this is correct, can you look at the context of the "3pm-4pm" deleted scenes to see if others were mislabeled? – Blue Rook 07:28, 22 June 2008 (UTC)talk :: I'm now absolutely certain that this deleted scene was mistakenly labeled, and it was really from 2pm-3pm. I watched 2pm through, and the brothers meet and depart from the cafe within the confines of that episode. It is chronologically impossible for the deleted scene featuring Amanda to be from 3-4pm like it apparently says on the Special Edition DVD. ...Unless I'm missing something? thoughts? :: Also, Simon, can you answer a question for me since I only have the original Season 1, not the Special Edition: is the woman that Andre flirts with the same exact woman seen in Image:AmandaS1ep15.jpg? I moved the content you wrote for Amanda's deleted scene to bg/notes and I'm just making sure it was appropriate. 05:52, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Yep, definately the same woman. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:31, 24 September 2008 (UTC) : Rewatching the following episode, 3-4pm, it seems Andre remained behind at the cafe alone. Simon, could it be possible that he wasn't "waiting for Alexis" like you said? And that he was just waiting for Alexis's call? If that's the case, then it is possible for Amanda to have been deleted from 3-4pm. 06:47, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :: I'll answer for you Simon: yes. :) So it wasn't a mistaken label, as I originally suspected, but was indeed actually deleted from 3-4pm. I'll make the appropriate Dramatis personae note there now. 06:12, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Characters Can anyone who owns season 4 on DVD check if there is an actor "Bryan Irzyk" who plays a CTU agent in Day 4 8:00am-9:00am and a "Todd Cattell" that plays an agent in 7:00am-8:00am. Comp25 15:23, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Also actor "David McDivitt" in Day 4 5:00am-6:00am and Day 5 7:00am-8:00am as "presidential staffer", Phillip J. Martin in Day 5 8:00am-9:00am as a CTU agent Comp25 23:21, 6 November 2008 (UTC) : Sure I'll check them out. : I've been asking on other talk pages where you've brought up a few hard-to-find actors, but could you finally tell me which website you're getting these names from? 22:40, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I wanted to keep it a secret. One of the websites I use is http://www.tvrage.com/24 Comp25 17:46, 8 November 2008 (UTC) : One of the CTU guards at 8:05am, who grabs Jack's arm to move him to an office for Driscoll, looks exactly like "Bryan Irzyk" so I added him to the Uncredited subheading. He doesn't speak a word so unfortunately he isn't eligible for a character entry. I didn't find anyone who looks like "Todd Cattell" in the season opener. If Cattell is there, and I missed him, he was definitely someone without any lines. : I couldn't find "David McDivitt" in the S4 episode, or anyone who could be a presidential staffer, for that matter. I still have to check out the two Day 5 episodes. These sources aren't going to be very trustworthy. 00:23, 9 November 2008 (UTC) After I learned that the teacher played by Cathy Herd was a deleted character, i realized that all those other actors I found could also be in deleted scenes. That's why I posted it on the Deleted Scenes talk page. I was hoping someone could check the deleted scenes for season 4 and 5 to see if these guys appeared there. Comp25 01:21, 9 November 2008 (UTC) : I just found David McDivitt in the aired episode. I'm confident he appears in the background twice: seated at the table right before Logan appears for the first time in the D5 opener, and standing between Logan and Novick during the speech where Martha tries to disrupt everything (he has a shorter haircut than his IMDB pics, but it's him). I've made a note accordingly in that Guide's DPersonae list. But I didn't find PJ Martin in the following aired episode. I also checked the deleted scenes for the Season 5 episodes and nothing came up for either actor. I'll check the Season 4 deleted scenes soon. 02:27, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Mandy blowing up the plane in the pilot Quick question: the deleted shot of the plane actually exploding (the one that was deemed inappropriate after 9/11). Is it restored on the DVD (either regular or special edition?) If not, can the footage be found anywhere? 07:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, it appears on the DVDs. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :: I see you live in the UK, though. Is it possible it was only included in the overseas version and not the American? Sorry to be harping on this so much, I'm just curious 17:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: I will check for you, since I have the US DVDs, but only if you reply here to let me know you are actually still checking back for an answer. 02:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Oh yes, please do ::::: Alright, I will be able to check within the next 2 days. 14:29, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I cannot find it on my DVDs anywhere, neither in Disc 1 or the special features disc. I've got the US special edition version, in the silver box set. What other scenes are omitted? Simon if you have access to this scene how come you never added it to this article here? 18:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Because on my DVD it isnt a special feature; it is part of the episode. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 22:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, nothing else is edited out. I've heard conflicting stories on whether or not it actually appears on the DVDs I'd like to know for sure before buying them : Perhaps we're not talking about the same thing. I have a scene where flaming debris flies past Mandy as she freefalls; she does an acrobatic stunt in the air as the stuff flies by. Is this the scene you're talking about? 04:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) That's how it originally aired. The shot of the actual explosion of the plane was never used in the original broadcast, but I've heard that it was restored on some of the DVDs Since I've heard that there is extra footage that can only be seen in the DVDs outside the US, I can only assume that American audiences will never get to see this unless they have a multi-region DVD player. 04:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : Or, someone just uploads it somewhere like youtube, etc. 04:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully, someone will. And it's not like 24 hasn't got an abundance of explosions anyway LOL Oh well, thanks for the help fellas 05:24, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Live Another Day deleted scenes We need to know what happens in those delete scenes like the other scenes from previous seasons since the ones listed in LAD don't mentioned what happens, like the scene numbers and the time lengh, which doesn't help us understand what happens in those scenes. BattleshipMan (talk) 01:33, January 23, 2015 (UTC)